


Battered Heart

by Niatrib



Category: Three Musketeers (1993)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart takes time to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered Heart

D’Artagnan had not known Athos or the other two musketeers all that long but he already felt as though he had known the men for all of his life. He had seen Porthos and Aramis help each up the stairs and into their room, which left him and Athos in the bar the older man had been drinking steadily and D’Artagnan knew that he was going to have to help the older man up the stairs.

“Athos?” He questioned gently.

“What!” The man snapped grey eyes blurrily looking at him.

“It’s late and we have a mission to complete. Come with me.” The young man urged, gently pulling on Athos’ arm.

“Get off.” Athos said shoving the young man away roughly.

“Watch it!” Another man said on a nearby table as D’Artagnan stumbled backwards causing the table to rock.

“Sorry” The young man muttered before glaring at his drunken friend and pulling him to his feet.

“I haven’t finished yet.” Athos said but moved in the direction D’Artagnan steered him anyway.

“You need to be in bed.” The younger man said an arm round his comrades’ waist.

“I need more wine.” Athos said.

“No you don’t. Come on into bed.” The young man said steering Athos towards one of the beds in the room.

“Smell so nice, feel so good.” Athos said burying his face in soft curls and breathing in the young mans scent.

“Come on just sit down. Let me remove your boots.”

“Look so good.”

“Just sleep. We will need to start early in the morning.” D’Artagnan said flushing slightly at what the older man was saying. If it had been any other time than now when they had an urgent mission to complete and if Athos had not been drunk he might have risked a kiss to see what would happen but he could not take advantage of the emotionally vulnerable man.

With a co-ordination that D’Artagnan did not expect Athos suddenly lunged and pulled him onto the bed trapping the young mans body underneath his and stealing his breath with a fierce kiss. D’Artagnan had just started to respond when Athos went limp and started to snore fast asleep. Sliding out from under the older man D’Artagnan sought his own bed trying to ignore the feelings Athos had aroused in him. He was supposed to like Constance not this surly man who brought his very soul to life in a way no one had before. Thumping his pillow D’Artagnan tried to get to sleep only to find his dreams dominated by the man who slept a few feet away.

~*~

He did not know why he tortured himself like this, for years he had dreamt of her almost every night and imagined what he would do if he ever saw her again but all his plans, all the words that he had planned to say had died at his lips. He tried to ignore the hurt she caused him but couldn’t block it out. He had no desire to drink himself to a stupor so he headed up the stairs his mind flashing back to the conversation just held in the cellar.

~*~  
Flashback:

He had entered the room so quietly and there she had been the woman who had haunted his dreams for so many years.

“Did you come to offer me consolation?” She had asked quietly

“No.” She had looked him then

“There was a time when I would've given my life for a kind word.”

“I could not give it, Sabine. I was... a fool.” He said acknowledging this to her for the first time

“Did you kill his brother and his father as he says?”

“I have become... the nightmare you once thought me to be.”

“But not before. Not us.”

“No. The memory will keep me company.”

“Do you know the Cardinal's plans?” He had asked kneeling by her and almost begging

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“Will you spare my life?”

“I can't.”

“Society demands swift justice.” She said lost in memories “I'll take the secret to my grave.”

“Sabine. You'll die for your crimes. Nothing can stop that. But how you leave this world is up to you.” He said almost in tears and wanting nothing more than to erase some of the hate between them.

“What did the world ever do for me?” She asked softly.

End Flashback  
~*~

“Athos?” A voice ventured softly. He blinked and found himself at D’Artagnan’s door the young man blinking sleepily at him.

“Sorry did I wake you?” Athos asked gently fighting down lust at the look of the young man bare chested and light brown curls rumpled from sleep.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Come on, one of us should get some sleep this night.” Athos said guiding his friend back into the room and to the bed.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” D’Artagnan asked wanting to make sure that the man he admired and cared for was still there tomorrow, as after the incident in the woods he could not believe that Athos was alive and unharmed.

“I…”

“Do not say that you cannot stay with me, if you leave here you will brood all night and be even more surly in the morning. Let me give you some comfort.” D’Artagnan coaxed and with a sigh Athos stripped down to underclothes and curled round the younger man. When he was sure that the Gascon was asleep he allowed the tears to fall and allow him a moment of weakness in the dark. D’Artagnan felt the silent tears that fell onto his chest from the other man and wished that the love he felt would be enough to help his friend but for now he did nothing but lie there and hold the battered man together when he could.

~*~

D’Artagnan watched the man on the other side of the table try to loose himself in drink, the events of that day had upset them all but none more so than Athos. D’Artagnan watched as another tankard was drained and the gesture for more made, seeing the normally strong man reduced to trying to drown his problems in cheap ale, he wished that he could offer the comfort he had given so freely last night but for once he was unable to think of the words to ask this question.

“I don’t want your pity.” Athos said in the silence.

“You don’t have it. You have sympathy but that is not the same thing.” D’Artagnan said surprising a bark of laughter from the blonde.

“You have been listening to Aramis too much boy.” Athos said with a faint smile dashing across his face.

“Maybe, will you come with me?” D’Artagnan asked. With a searching look Athos grabbed a bottle of wine and followed the younger man up the stairs to the room they had been sharing.

Athos sat on the chair by the fire and worked the cork out with his teeth, he was very aware of the young man moving around behind him and for once wished that he had not drunk so much so he could figure out what was going on.

“What are we doing D’Artagnan?” Athos said sounding lost.

“Nothing that you do not want. I have no desire to see you hurt any more.” D’Artagnan said quietly kneeling down in front of his friend.

“I want to forget.” Athos said softly pulling the younger man up and onto his lap. For a moment both stared at each other faces no more than a few inches apart.

“Please.” D’Artagnan almost begged wanting the older man to kiss him again. Athos could not resist that sound and had no desire to anyway, tilting his head slightly he kissed the younger man chastely on the lips, D’Artagnan moaned low in his throat and parted his lips inviting the older man to deepen the kiss. Kissing his young lover deeply Athos loved the moans and whimpers he was drawing from the young man and suspected that D’Artagnan had little experience when it came to relationships between men. Pulling back and both men breathing heavily they stared at each other.

“Are you sure?” Athos ventured.

“Definitely” D’Artagnan confirmed. Leaning in for another kiss, when this one ended Athos carefully got to his feet and pulled the younger man over to the bed both stripping so when they hit the bed both were naked. Athos rolled them so the boy was on the bottom and resumed the deep kisses. Both men rubbed wildly against each other trying to find a rhythm that would bring them release, eventually moving together both ignored the sound of the door opening closing then opening again. Athos tore his mouth away from the other man mouthing mindlessly at his neck and collarbone as the rhythm they set drove them both over the edge and with each other’s names on their lips they collapsed panting back onto the bed.

D’Artagnan wanted nothing more than to tell Athos how much he loved and admired him at the moment but realising that it would not be appreciated by the older man at this time if it ever was. With a sigh he followed his lover into sleep with a smile on his face.

~*~  
A short while earlier:

Aramis had left his room and gone to check on Athos, but the older man was not still drinking. He opened Athos’ door and stepped in only to stop in shock. His two friends were lying together on one of the beds, lying was the least that they were doing as both were kissing deeply and rubbing against each. He hurried out the room and went back in next-door where Porthos was still lying half dressed on his bed.

“Is something wrong?” Porthos asked seeing his friend and occasional lover looking flushed.

“Athos he does not look as though he will need us tonight.” Aramis managed

“Ah, the boy managed to capture his attention then.”

“How did…? Never mind.” Aramis said

“Stop worrying about them and come join me. We ride for Paris in the morning and neither of us might survive what awaits us there.”

With a smile Aramis stripped out his clothes and joined the other man on the bed soon all thoughts of the other pair had been driven from his mind in the pleasure the younger man generated.

~*~

D’Artagnan hurried into Athos’ room, he had already checked on Aramis who other than being slightly bruised was alright and he had Porthos with him so he’d be alright. D’Artagnan could still feel the fear that had shot through him when he’d seen Athos trapped against the wall with Rochefort about to kill him with D’Artagnan’s own sword and he needed to check that Athos was alright.

“Are you alright?” Both men said at the same time, something that prompted a laugh from the younger man.

“I am fine, are you alright? I was scared that he would kill you.” D’Artagnan said before his lover engulfed him in his arms.

“ I survived, you survived just don’t go on rooftops for a while please.” Athos said trying not to dwell on how his heart had stopped while Porthos shot the assassin who had almost managed to kill the king but more important in some ways was that his lover had almost died as well.

“I love you.” D’Artagnan whispered into his lover’s chest not able to keep the words inside this time.

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.” Athos warned.

“I mean it.” D’Artagnan promised. Athos gasped and dragged the younger man back towards the bed locking the door first. Desperate kisses gentled as they lay on the bed and slowly undressed the other, bruises were kissed as uncovered and D’Artagnan kissed the edge of the bandage on his lovers arm a stark reminder of the fact he could have lost this that day.

“Can I have you?” Athos asked not sure how else to ask.

“God yes.” D’Artagnan swore.

“Has anyone taken you like this before D’Artagnan?” Athos said keeping a mental grip on himself as he thought of being in the boy.

“No, never and please call me Charles when we are like this.”

“Okay then Charles, just remember to relax.” Athos said reaching for the oil he had found earlier in case this happened. While slicking up his fingers he kissed his way down the boys body enjoying the whimpers and gasps as he found his most sensitive spots, this was something he would map out at a later date but for now both of them needed to know they were alive as was the other, tonight was about connecting again. One hand sneaked between the boy’s legs and to the small opening he could barely wait to be inside.

“Athos … please…”

“Does it hurt?”

“No! It’s …. Its good.”

“It will be better.” Athos said moving so he was level with the other mans cock and gave a cautious lick to the head; it was several years since he had last done this with someone but he still remembered what to do to make his partner feel good. Taking more into his mouth he attempted to distract Charles while he stretched him more. After what seemed like an eternity to both men and when D’Artagnan had been reduced to whimpers and no command of French at all. Athos moved off and slicked himself up before lifting the young man.

“Are you sure?” Athos asked.

“Yes! Now!”

“Relax this might hurt a bit” Athos said starting to ease inside his lovers body

“Athos, stop it burns” D’Artagnan said gasping slightly

“Feel so good” Athos groaned halting just inside his lover not wanting to hurt him more. He waited for what seemed like a lifetime till the younger man relaxed around him and he was able to move, thrusting into his lover he searched for the spot that would send him wild when D’Artagnan arched off the bed and let out an inarticulate yell. Moving increasingly quickly together D’Artagnan was the first to climax followed by Athos who collapsed onto his lover after shouting his name.

Athos was the first to move off, looking at Charles he could see his lover was out cold and he allowed himself a fleeting smug smile over wearing the younger man out. Reaching for a shirt he wiped them both down and curled round his lover.

“Je t'aime” he whispered as he fell asleep.

~*~  
Several days later:

Aramis and Porthos watched their two friends with interest, they thought the two men were well suited but since the move on D’Artagnan by Constance during the earlier ceremony they had been waiting for Athos to react in someway, he had yet to say or do anything.

“Athos!” Porthos said at last getting to his feet and dragging the oldest of them out the room.

“What is it this time?” Athos demanded.

“What are you going to do about our young friend?”

“I am not going to anything, I think he chose well don’t you.” Athos remarked.

“You are just going to let him walk away. He is in love with you and you with him. Are you going to allow that to happen to you twice.”

“What do you suggest? That I challenge the woman in front of the entire court? I do not care over much for myself as I can retire to my lands but the boy has his future there and his dream of being a musketeer would become very sour if it were discovered that he is in a relationship with another man.”

“How about asking me?” D’Artagnan asked quietly.

“D’Artagnan.” Athos breathed.

“I don’t think that there would be that many problems in the musketeers if you and I were found out as long as we were discreet. There are a number of other pairings among members of that I am sure. As for Constance there was an attraction when we first met but since then I have met you and fallen in love. How can you think I would throw everything I feel for you away?”

“D’Artagnan… Charles. I am sorry. I love you and you know how difficult that is for me to say.”

“Just don’t push me away.” D’Artagnan said going into his lover’s arms and being kissed thoroughly under the approving eyes of Porthos.

~*~

His head was reeling, for his service to the crown Charles de Batz-Catelmore had been elevated to Comte D’Artagnan, where he had been the son of a minor landowner he now was a man of wealth and would eventually gain more influence. It was to be expected that he would marry well and Constance had made sure to speak to him earlier and let him know she was more than willing to become his Cometess.

“You look as though you have problems.” His lover said coming up behind him.  
“Constance.”

“Is she becoming insistent?”

“She desires to become my wife.” D’Artagnan said with a loud sigh leaning back onto the older man.

“And you do not have it in you to be unfaithful any more than I could stand to see you married to her.” Athos said pressing a kiss to his lover’s long hair.

“Do the politics of the court always tire you to this extent?” D’Artagnan asked quietly.

“Yes, will you come away with me this weekend?”

“Will that not cause the very situation we have been trying to avoid?”

“I will ask that Porthos and Aramis journey with us to my estates. The stories of the adventures the four of us have been through are already growing out of proportion to the events themselves. The four of us journeying to my lands for a celebration of your rank will not seem that strange.” Athos said.

~*~  
Comte de la fére lands:

Two days they had been there now and D’Artagnan had found himself glad to be away from the city, he had forgotten how much he had missed the peace of the countryside, being able to relax with Athos and not having to keep his guard in place was also a refreshing change. His lover was also demonstrating a playful side, which D’Artagnan had not seen before in the six months he’d spent with the other men.

“You are happy here are you not.” D’Artagnan said sitting by his lover’s side as he sat next to the ornamental lake.

“Many of the happiest moments in my life have happened here. Even those bad memories I have, with Sabine have been changed and the last few days with you I have been happy here.”

“I love you.” D’Artagnan said leaning across and kissing his lover. Athos took the lead and pressed the young man back into the grass as they brought each other to bliss in the sunlit garden overlooking a lake and fell in love with each other all over again.


End file.
